The Hunger Games Got Nothin' On Me
by district12seamkid
Summary: Gale and Peeta have a nice little chat. Yup. Just your everyday talk between two guys who hate each other. Whaaat? (They swear they are not responsible for the mysteriously broken building in the Victor's Village, but...)


A/N: **This is a series that I am going to do about Peeta and Gale, basically me and my sister made up an argument between the two of them. I write what Gale is saying and my sister writes what Peeta is saying, I personally think that Peeta is a wimp, but according to my sister, my opinion isn't the only one that matters. ? I do not understand...**

Co-A/N: **I am not responsible for any crying, laughing, pants-wetting, or blatant fangirling prompted by this story. Neither me or my sister own the Hunger Games. Well, actually, we ****_do_****, but not the Hunger Games ****_franchise_****, if you catch my drift. Whatevs. :) Also, my sister=much controversy and insulting of poor Peeta. Please don't flame. She will cyber-assassinate you. **

* * *

Peeta: Okay, man, I'm really sorry about stealing your girl and all, but can you stop with the death threats?

Gale: Sure... No more threats, I agree. I need to actually do something _physical_.

Peeta: Um... I _am _a Hunger Games victor, you know. I can and will kill you.

Gale: Riiiight, because you did _so_ much. You moaned, and whined, and shivered... _Sooo_ brave.

Peeta: ...Touche. Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I really do care about Katniss. And the Peacekeepers like _me _better.

Gale: Well, of _course _they like you better. Whenever you see them you pee your pants and run screaming. And Katniss likes _me _better.

Peeta: Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Coal Boy. I've been through things you've only seen on a _screen_. And Katniss shared them with me. She also kissed me. Three times. OWNED.

Gale: Peeta, since I don't like you, it's going to be fun to break this to you. She was doing that to save her LIFE.

Peeta: I...I...What? I don't... ARRGH! I'm not falling for that! But... it would explain a lot... Seriously?

Gale: Moron.

Peeta: *sigh* Never mind. I'll ask Katniss later. Now, do I need to toss you across the room like a sack of flour or are you going to BEHAVE? Because I would get a huge kick out of tossing you around. And I've had dibs on her for longer than you have. I've been crushing since the _first grade_. You started liking her like, what, a few years ago, tops?

Gale: Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. You know so little. Next time you have a crush on a girl, why don't you actually _talk _to her?

Peeta: Hey, not all of us can be (BLEEP)ing TARZAN. Some people actually _worry _about girls rejecting them, but oh no, not the wonderful Gale Hawthorn. You walk around like a (BLEEP)ing _movie star_. And it _works_. And what is with you saying my name repetitively?

Gale: Why, thank you, I'm so glad you noticed. And as for the Tarzan thing, I think I've got him owned, don't you think? It's not my fault girls like me. If you were potty-trained and stopped sucking your thumb, maybe girls would actually like _you_.

Peeta: Juvenile. Utterly juvenile. Seriously? You couldn't have gone with something _witty_? Where the (BLEEP)ing hell do you come up with these, anyway? I'm not _four_, moron.

Gale: You're not four?! Oh, wait, right, because you're a great wise man in his seventies. And where do I come up with these? I found it in your diary. Don't ask where I got it.

Peeta: Are you (BLEEP)ing me? What diary? I don't have a diary! And now I'm elderly? What the (BLEEP)? You (BLEEP)ing moron! I bet you don't talk like this around _Katniss_.

Gale: Listen, pipsqueak. I'm not an idiot. I would never talk like this in front of Katniss. Now run along bread boy, I think Mommy's calling you.

Peeta: So... just to clarify... it would be really bad if Katniss got ahold of the security tapes?

Gale: Security tapes? Oh, you mean those cameras I accidentally broke earlier?

Peeta:(BLEEP). There goes _that _idea.

Gale: Moron. *gets up and leaves*

Peeta: *flips the bird in Gale's direction and leaves also.*

PEETA: 0. GALE: 1.

**To be continued...**


End file.
